WBBA Limited Parts-Big Bang Pegasis Set
This is a set which includes 3 spin tracks and 3 performance tips. This set is made mainly for those who like rubber tip combos. It reflects on the Pegasis series because of its usage of rubber tips. Spin Tracks: Spin Track: 105 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the Bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with HF, WD, RF and MF. It also can be used with R2F which is shown to be a bit less aggressive but has somewhat more stamina that just 105RF. Spin Track: 100 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack Wheels such as Storm (first Storm Wheel was on Storm Pegasus) to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. However, a BD145 will do a better job for better Attack. Spin Track: 130 130 is rare Spin Track of medium height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are S130 (Shield 130) and WA130(Wing Attack 130). It is colored in a black color. It can be used to show effect for high Attack Type Beyblades and Defense Type Beyblades. But the 130 Spin Track is outclassed by many tracks in terms of defense and attack. 125 and lower height spin tracks can be showed better than 130 in terms of attack, but for defense, High Spin tracks are shown to be better than 130, including S130. Customisations *'MF-H Fang (Counter mode) Leone 130R2F (Aggressive Balance Type)' Performance Tips: Performance Tip: Rubber Flat RF, as its name implies has a flat, hard rubber tip, with a small indentation on the base of the tip. Its tip has just about the same width as WF, and is the second highest Bottom next to HF/S, which makes the second shortest Track, 90, particularly useful in combination with this part. This tip is great for attack customisations. It is rubber which gives grip on the stadium floor, providing it with more defense and allowing Beyblades to move around the stadium, very quickly. Like most other attack bottoms, Rubber Flat has poor stamina, so it has to beat the opponent in a very short amount of time.This RF is coloured blue with a rubber tip which is red. After extensive use however, it'll wear down but slower than R2F(Right Rubber Flat.) After the tip wears down, it will lose some speed, but it will become easier to control the bey. The attack power will decrease slightly too. There is a rumor that if you place one drop of yamaha synthetic valve oil (the kind for band instruments not motorcycles) on the tip that the Bey will spin and move faster and have more RPM. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) is an SF Performance Tip completely made out of rubber. It is essentially a Flat Tip with a smaller Ball-like shape, affording it a firm, defensive grip on the Stadium, but still allowing for a somewhat aggressive movement pattern with the proper launch. It's drawbacks, however, are that it has shown major weaknesses against Left-Spin Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago, much like RS. RSF, like most Rubber Performance Tips, suffers from poor Stamina, although it has been shown to have slightly more Stamina than RS, due to a wider surface area, resulting in better balance at the end of a battle. Variations RSF has been discovered to have two different mold variations. In Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx, Tornado Horuseus 130RSF came with a mold appearing to be made of a soft rubber. This soft rubber makes the Bey behave more aggressive than a Bey equipped with a RSF tip from Blitz Striker or Ray Gil. Customizations Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Rubber Sharp (RS) RS (Rubber Sharp) is disputably the best Defense Performance Tip out there and was once only available with the Beys Grand Ketos WD145RS and Grand Ketos T125RS. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance Tip that comes with Beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and Storm Aries 125S etc. But is made of rubber, and the shape is more like BS. The rubber creates a lot of friction between the bey and the stadium floor thus making is very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium. It barely moves in battle and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. However, when launched with the Sliding Shoot technique, it moves around slowly and surprisingly provides a strong attack because the Tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina than the other rubber Tips. Despite having a lot of friction, it still has poor Balance like all sharp tips. Altogether RS is a great Tip but every blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use and Defense will be reduced. RS can be used in the Defense Type combo: MF-H Twisted Tempo BD145 RS. It is recommended you wipe off caught dust after every battle to stopping it from wearing. But be careful, as your nails might scratch the Rubber Sharp Performance Tip, and it can affect the RS's Skills. Attack: 1 'Defense: 5 Stamina: 1' Category:Beyblade Sets